The device disclosed belongs to a class of stereoscopic range-finders. In particular, to the class wherein optical viewing components are spaced apart on a baseline of known dimension thereby providing range determination and stereoscopic imaging.
Prior art devices required that the two separate image channels be controlled by complex mechanical and optical components manufactured to precise mechanical and optical tolerances. An optical baseline of about 30 meters has been cited as an upper limit for practicable ranging devices utilizing the visible spectrum. Further, these prior art devices have employed baselines that were fixed and held to a high degree of precision during the tracking and ranging of mobile targets.
The device herein disclosed utilizes a variable, mobile baseline arrangement with image converting cameras that operate over an extended range of the spectrum.